Fate's Avatar
by Tahari
Summary: Uhoh, Fate's got a little problem, and now Ranma may be able to help! Crossover with Naruto, Harry Potter, and maybe more. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Prologue

This story is going to be an AU and a crossover with large sections completely devoted to the other characters. I do not own Ranma ½, Naruto, or Harry Potter. Or anything else I might add.

Prologue: Oh Kami-sama!

Ranma knelt once again in front of the small shrine, trying to ponder a solution to the problem that was his life. The peaceful quiet here allowed him to relax unlike anywhere else. He was close to the edge and knew it. The constant psychological, emotional, and physical abuse he suffered day in and day out had begun taking its toll on him. He didn't know how much more he could handle before he snapped. It didn't help matters, that he could see no peaceful resolution. Even his love for Akane had begun to go sour under the inevitable onslaught.

He thought about just leaving it all behind, but knew he'd just be tracked down – as Xian Pu, Ukyo, and Ryoga had already proven. He was at his rope's end and desperately needed a miracle.

" Please, Kami-Sama," he prayed, "Help me find an answer. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

**I just might have an answer, if you're willing to accept the sacrifice,** a powerful voice boomed in his head, making Ranma's eyes widen in surprise.

**And before you ask, no I'm not Kami-sama, **the voice chuckled, **but I am a close associate of his… Fate. **

**You see Ranma, you represent a bit of a professional anomaly to me. After you defeated Saffron you were fated to die of critical injuries, but because of your extremely strong survival instincts, you didn't. Thus, my own quandary. I thought you might be able to just settle down to a quiet life with Akane, but the failed wedding proved that impossible. You just attract too much chaos.**

**So after much deliberation, I've come to the conclusion, that the best possible solution to this whole problem for you and everyone else involved, is to go with the original plan and remove you from the picture entirely.**

A/N: Evil cliffhangers – hehehe. Please review!


	2. Shinobi Ranma

(A/N: Sorry for the really long update, I had trouble thinking of how to do this. Oh, and I don't own Ranma, Naruto, or Harry Potter.)

Last time…

**So after much deliberation, I've come to the conclusion, that the best possible solution to this whole problem for you and everyone else involved, is to go with the original plan and remove you from the picture entirely.**

Chapter 1 – Ninja Ranma?

**Now before you say anything, you're not going to die. Instead, I am offering you a position as my Avatar. As my Avatar, you will be my official representative and aid in making my will come true. You will be able to travel to knew places, learn incredible new skills, and best of all – get away from all the craziness of your life. You'll also get a few neat abilities to help perform your duties.**

"And what would these duties be, Fate-Sama?" Ranma asked.

**Well, like I said you will be acting as my will in the mortal plains. Your duties could vary vastly over time, but for now it would mean taking care of and training two very important people to their respective worlds. Now I won't tell you any details about these two, until you have accepted my offer.**

Fate's words went round and round in his head as he contemplated the offer. He could escape from the mess that is his life, could learn new things, and even gain new abilities. It sounded like a dream come true. "I'll do it."

**Excellent! Now just repeat after me: I, Saotome Ranma, do solemnly swear loyalty to the entity known as Fate. I accept the powers and responsibilities of the position of Avatar. This I swear by Kami-sama, let His will be done.**

Ranma repeated the words and a glowing light descended upon him. As a massive power surge rushed through his body, the kanji for 'Fate' appeared on the back of both of his hands. Then he winked out of the existence of his world.

(A/N: Since everyone wanted longer chapters, I won't stop here.)

AS Ranma came back to himself, he noticed a few things. He felt stronger first of all and more knowledgeable as well. He just suddenly knew everything he needed to know about his position, all of his powers and how to use them, his duties and responsibilities, and some detailed information on his two soon-to-be charges and their worlds. He was also elated to find that he was now able to control his curse and the neko-ken, and although he would always have a slight fear of cats and water, he would now be able to function through it. "Thank-you Fate-sama." He said.

He looked up and noticed that he was not far from the village of Konoha, a shinobi village that was detailed in the information download that he received. He started strolling through the woods, and then followed the road he came upon until he came to the main gate.

"Halt and state your name and business." A bored looking guard said.

"I am Saotome Ranma, and I have business with the hokage."

"Here is your temporary visitor's pass, it is good for three days. If you want to stay longer, you will have to get authorization before then. The Hokages' Tower is straight ahead, proceed directly there." The guard drawled as he handed the visitor's pass to Ranma.

"Thank-you." Ranma replied as he walked into the town. He strolled along the main street, looking at all the shops along the way until he reached the tall tower that was the Hokages'. Inside, he got directions to the Hokage's office and told the secretary his name and that he had private business he wished to discuss with him. Being told that the Hokage could meet with him in a few minutes, he sat down to wait. He was interestingly studying the Anbu on guard when he was called.

"He is ready for you now, Saotome-san." The secretary called.

"Thank-you." Ranma politely replied nodding his head. He also seemed to have gained an unusual politeness with his new position.

As ranma walked into the room, the hokage put aside the paper he was reading and looked up, "Please sit down Saotome-san. What can I do for you today?"

"Hokage-sama I wish to become a shinobi of konoha and I wish to take guardianship of one Uzumaki Naruto."

The Hokage's smile fell in alarm and he closely examined the young man in front of him. Probing his aura, he was shocked with its clear bluish-white purity and the sparkling bits of gold scattered throughout signifying the touch of the devine. "Who are you?" he whispered.

Ranma sat up straighter having noticed the Hokage's light probe and whispered question. "I am Saotome Ranma, master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, and Avatar of Fate." He said in reply, his words ringing with truth, "I am here to guide and protect Uzumaki Naruto until he is able to complete his destiny. Towards this goal, I wish to become a shinobi of Konoha. Will you accept my service?"

Shaking himself out of his shock, the Hokage replied with a chuckle, "Well who am I to go against Fate? Welcome to Konoha, shinobi of the Leaf."


End file.
